


Jagged Corners

by Satansdaddy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satansdaddy/pseuds/Satansdaddy
Summary: Only Castiel knows this one thing about Dean. This is only because you wouldn’t expect Dean to be like this from his outside demeanour.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Jagged Corners

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s so short   
> Enjoy;

Only Castiel knows this one thing about Dean. This is only because you wouldn’t expect Dean to be like this from his outside demeanour. His god-like looks, tall, handsome, hard, jagged corners that only castiel has the ability to soften. That is how he found out that Dean was the biggest cuddler. Ever. 

It was a Sunday morning, around 8:45. And castiel has to pee. Had to pee so bad. But he couldn’t move. He was enveloped in the arms of his lover Dean, the octopus that he was. Castiel’s head was tucked in the crook of Dean’s neck, Dean’s arms and legs wrapped securely around Castiel’s smaller body. 

Castiel over all, was so fucking comfortable. But the relenting pressure on his bladder made the situation less comfortable.   
He lifted his head slowly and started to untangle himself from his lover. It took him a full five minutes or so but he got there. The cold hit his naked body like a bus, sending a shiver down his spine. He rushed to the bathroom so he could get back to the warmth of Dean. 

Fortunately the octopus beat him to it. Castiel was washing his hands when strong, muscley arms encircled his waist. Dean leaned down and rubbed his face in the juncture of Cas’ neck and shoulder.   
“You were gone”  
“Sorry, I needed the bathroom”  
“Come back to bed Cas. Please?” Dean said with a hint of sadness in his tone. 

After their first time, Cas had left Dean in the morning before he woke to get some air and reminisce. He had returned to Dean‘s room, only to find his lover in tears in the middle of the bed.   
Cas has rushed to Dean’s side in an instant and gathered the crying boy into his arms.   
“I thought you’d left again” Dean had heaved between sobs.   
“I couldn’t leave you again Dean. Never”   
Cas has held Dean in his arms for what felt like hours, and what was hours until his sobbing stopped.   
Followed was a deep conversation about the deep rooted fear Dean has about lapsing Castiel again. 

They both still have problems about this to this day.  
And it’s why Dean doesn’t like waking up alone. 

“Of course, Dean. I’m sorry. Come on sweetheart.” Cas said softly whilst grabbing one of deans hands and dragging him back to their shared bed. 

Though this time, Cas had laid down pulling Dean with him tucking the larger mans head into his chest as dean tries to lay as close as he can to Castiel. Cas feels deans erratic heart rate again this cheat and it makes his break.   
“Oh, sweetheart” Cas murmured as he pulled Dean closer.   
“Sorry Cas, I’m so sorry” Cas felt Dean's eyes watering.   
“It’s okay Sweetheart, everything’s okay. You don't have anything to be sorry for. I’m here. Always.”

Dean cried, still not used to the loving words of his love. Castiel just held him whispering comfort and ‘I love you’s as he cried. 

Dean eventually drifted back off to sleep despite the time. And this is when Castiel vowed to himself he’d treasure this man for the rest of eternity. Travel to hell and heaven and back again and again. To always be here to love him and care for him as he pressed a kiss to the sleeping Deans forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!   
> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Shout at me on tumblr  
> satansdaddy


End file.
